


That Port Charles Dock and Roll

by lumiere42



Series: Songs For Flinging Barware: General Hospital Filk [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere42/pseuds/lumiere42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filk about the night karma kicked Jason into the harbor. To the tune of Bob Seger's "That Old Time Rock and Roll," with acknowledgement to that person on PreviouslyTV's forums who referred to the incident as "the Dock and Roll."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Port Charles Dock and Roll

One cold and dark night, Jason Morgan,

Dressed all in black and looking blank-faced and bored,

Was up to no good down on Pier 54,

Never expecting a Dock and Roll.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Cesar Faison,

In rubber mask and playing Lavery's role,

Came up behind him in one slithery go

And gave the hit man the Dock and Roll.

 

I love that Port Charles Dock and Roll,

That mobster thwarting just soothes my soul.

Too bad they can't get Sonny Corinthos

And give him the Dock and Roll.

 

Nothing redeeming about Faison,

That creepy stalker straight to hell can go.

You must admit that he got one thing right, though -

Giving the hit man the Dock and Roll.

 

'Cause, folks, let's just consider Jason,

He murdered people for a living, you know.

Went to the evil side, brain damage or no,

He kinda earned that Dock and Roll.

 

I love that Port Charles Dock and Roll,

That mobster thwarting just soothes my soul.

Too bad they can't get Sonny Corinthos

And give him the Dock and Roll.

 

Still love that Port Charles Dock and Roll,

That mobster thwarting just soothes my soul.

Maybe now back to the old days we'll go,

When this show was about a hospital.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted herein. Homage, no $$$ made.


End file.
